Karla Wilson
'Early Life' When Karla was first interested in Wrestling was when she traveled around with her sisters to WWE Shows. Despite her sisters being in a rivalry a couple of times Karla enjoyed being around them. 'Wrestling Career' When Karla made her debut she was automatically put in a rivalry with the then United States Champion The Miz in a Cross Brand Rivalry. Darning that Feud she won the title and brought it over to Smackdown but at the end of it Karla lost the title to Miz and just focused on helping her Sister and Brother In Law with Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler Karla got deep in her sister's storyline when Vickie tried to fire her but luckly kept her job thinks to Standing in GM Arianna Irvine. The next week her and Carrie faced off against Vickie and won. The next time Karla got a United States title Shot was when she faced off against Daniel Brian on the March 14th edition of Raw. There she won and she was put into a short feud with him which ended at Wrestlemania 27 where she kept her United States Championship Karla's next feud is currently with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero but she also has her Starpower teammate Adrianna Alvirde for back up with Eventually adding Caylee Warner to the group. On November 21 Karla told Intern Raw GM John Laurinaitis that if Zack Ryder doesn't get a US title shot by the next PPV she would not even wrestle until he does. That same night Karla would face her sister Carrie in a Champion vs. Champion with Carrie picking up the Victory. On December 5th After Zack lost his match to John Cena Karla ran in John's office and threatened to quit the WWE with the United States Championship if Zack doesn't get a title shot. At TLC Karla lost the US title to Zack but later that night after Cody attacked Booker T Carrie came out and made Cody defend his title against Karla which she won the title. On January 9th when Karla was going out for a match Kane's Music played and she was scared to death. When she got out of the Ring Zack Ryder got her and they left the arena when Carrie gave them her rental and told them she'll catch a ride with Chelsea and Sheamus. On the January 16th Karla along with the rest of Starpower accompained Zack to ringside darning his match with Jack Swagger. After Jack won the US title Karla got on the microphone and demanded that she be able to cash in her rematch claws right away. Co GM of Raw Chelsea Benoit came out and allowed the match to happen. Karla won the match thus making that her 3rd US title reign. She's recently kept her distance from Zack because of his involvement with Eve. At Wrestlemania 28 she lost Intercontential Championship to the Big Show and the next night on Raw she retained her US Title in a Triple Threat match. After the match Brodus Clay came out to help her and Carrie get rid of Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Lindsay Hager and Vickie Guerrero. Her and Carrie danced with Brodus and his Dancers. When Eve was out of the picture Karla started hanging around Zack again. At Extreme Rules Karla cashed in her Rematch claws on Cody Rhodes and defeated him for the Intercontinental Championship. Karla lost the Intercontinental Championship to Christian at Over The Limit and she also lost the United States Championship to Antonio Cesaro at The Summerslam Pre Show. 'Personal Life' Karla is the younger sister of Former WWE Diva Torrie Wilson and Current World Champion Carrie Wilson. It was confirmed that on October 4th that her and Zack Ryder were dating. She announced on her Twitter account that her and Torrie are currently not on Speaking terms. Karla and her sister Carrie are 100% Straightedge Karla is known to be a Star Wars fan. On February 16th it was announced that Karla was engaged to Zack. Siblings: Torrie Wilson (Sister), Carrie Wilson (Half Sister), Kasey Wilson (Half Sister), Edge (Half Brother In Law), Ally Copeland (Half Sister in Law), Wade Barrett (Half Brother in Law) Cousins: Candice Newcomb, Rayne Roberts (Half Cousin in Law) 'Finishing Moves' *Game Over (Backwards DDT) *Crossface 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Carrie and Karla *Starpower 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *3 Time WWE United States Champion *2 Time WWE Intercontinental Champion 'Entrance Music' *New Divide by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 1) *Justice by Rev Theory (Singles Theme 2) *Higher by Taio Cruz and Travie McCoy (Tag Team Theme With Carrie) *Fade Out by Seether (Starpower Theme) 'Twitter Account' Karla's twitter account is @KarlaWilson and she mostly uses it to talk to her fans and Friends on there Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's